1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital portable apparatuses including cellular phones, PDAs (personal digital assistants), HHPs (hand held phones), MP3 phones, game phones, camera phones, Internet phones, and communication apparatuses combining them, and more particularly to a sliding swing apparatus for a portable apparatus adapted to perform a sliding motion in combination with a swing motion so that displayed information can be viewed conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a “portable communication apparatus” refers to an electronic apparatus, which a user can carry with him to perform wireless communication with a desired partner. In consideration of portability, designs of such portable communication apparatuses tend to not only be compact, slim, and light, but also have greater multimedia availability, with a wider variety of functions. In particular, future portable communication apparatuses are expected to incorporate greater multi-functionality and multi-purpose utilization, as well as becoming even more compact and light, but also will be modified to be suitable for various multimedia environments or Internet environments. Additionally, such portable communication apparatuses are now commonly used by all kinds of people throughout the world and are recognized by some people as a nearly indispensable part of life.
Conventional portable communication apparatuses may be classified into various types according to their appearance, such as bar-type portable communication apparatuses, flip-type portable communication apparatuses, and folder-type portable communication apparatuses. In addition, portable communication apparatuses may be classified into neck wearable type communication apparatuses and wrist wearable type communication apparatuses according to the position at or the way in which a user puts on the communication apparatuses. Furthermore, portable communication apparatuses may be classified into swing-type communication apparatuses and sliding-type communication apparatuses according to ways of opening and closing the communication apparatuses. These variously classified portable communication apparatuses can be easily understood by those skilled in the art.
Meanwhile, conventional portable communication apparatuses now tend to have a function of transmitting data at a high speed in addition to the basic function of performing voice communication. In other words, according to the increase of demand by consumers, portable communication apparatuses now tend to provide a service using a wireless communication technology capable of transmitting data at a high speed.
According to current trends, conventional portable communication apparatuses are equipped with a camera lens to transmit video signals. Portable communication apparatuses generally have an external or embedded camera lens module to perform video communication with a desired partner or to take pictures of a desired object.
However, conventional sliding-type portable communication apparatuses, such as those disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 2002-71911 commonly assigned with this application (the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference), is adapted to slide only in one direction from the body and only one display device is fixedly mounted on the housing.
As such, conventional portable communication apparatuses are inconvenient for watching videos or TVs through the display device. This is because the display device must have a larger display screen in order to display information in a TV or video-watching mode. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable apparatus capable of performing a sliding motion in combination with a swing motion and a sliding swing apparatus for the same.